


Halloween in Hatchetfield

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [5]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, F/M, Halloween, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Trick or Treating, help its 7:30 am and i havent slept, idk what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: It's Halloween in Hatchetfield! Lex and Ethan take Hannah and Tim Houston trick-or-treating.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Halloween in Hatchetfield

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's june and i'm posting a halloween fic. i love halloween, i've been waiting for halloween since november 1st 2019.  
> btw. ethan's costume is due to robert manion (a while ago) posting a gif on twitter saying he looks like woody from toy story
> 
> anyway. fuck.

“When are we going trick-or-treating?” Hannah asked.

“Soon,” Lex told her. “We’re waiting for Mr. Houston to drop his son off, then we’ll go.”

“We have to wait for Lex to put her costume on too,” Ethan added. He and Hannah were already in their costumes. Ethan was Woody from  _ Toy Story _ and Hannah was Black Widow from  _ The Avengers _ . Lex was going to be Buzz. She wanted to be Sally from  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ (Ethan could have been Jack!), but she and Ethan were little when they were discussing their Halloween costumes and he had begged to go as Woody and Buzz, so she finally agreed. Ethan was littler than her and she didn’t want him to be sad. Now she wished she had said no. She hated her costume! It was uncomfortable and she didn’t even like Buzz.

There was a knock at the door and Lex opened it. Her shop teacher was there with his son in an Iron Man costume.

“Hey, Mr. Houston!” Ethan said around a pair of plastic vampire fangs.

“Hey!” Mr. Houston said. “Thanks for taking Tim trick-or-treating, guys. It’s been a while since Jane and I had a night to ourselves. I’ll come pick him up around 9 tonight if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” Lex said. “I’ll text you if we end up staying out a little later.” She led Tim inside to where Hannah was reading one of Ethan’s old comic books.

“Go put your costume on so we can go trick-or-treating, Lex!” Ethan demanded.

Lex groaned and threw her head back.

When she came out in her costume the two kids and Ethan had vampire fangs in and jumped on her. She gasped in fear, then glared at them all. She was tempted to call Ethan an asshole, but didn’t want to curse in front of a kid that wasn’t hers. Hannah’s heard worse.

“You look good, babe,” Ethan slurred behind the teeth.

“Let’s just go so I can take this thing off sooner,” she said. They all grabbed their Halloween bags and went outside. (Hannah had insisted Lex and Ethan get them too so they could get candy. Ethan would have been happy to steal some of her candy until Lex bought candy tomorrow, but getting his own candy would be good too.)

Lex and Ethan didn’t go up to the first few houses. They didn’t want to risk slipping into their headspaces out in public with Hannah and Tim. Ethan was already feeling slightly little in his costume. Lex had to smoke a cigarette so she didn’t go in her headspace.

“I’m not sharing my candy,” Hannah said to them both. “I’ll hide it from you.”

Ethan pouted and Lex had to fight not to cross her arms.

“You have to get your own,” Hannah said, dragging them both to the next house. A grumpy woman in a Beanies uniform opened the door. 

She tossed candy into each of their bags before they even had a chance to say “trick-or-treat” then shut the door. Tim didn’t even realize until after the door was shut that it was his aunt. He was tempted to knock again, but candy was more important. He figured he’d see his aunt again in a few weeks anyway. Thanksgiving and Christmas were coming up.

A few houses gave Lex and Ethan strange looks, but most didn’t care about the teens trick-or-treating with the two kids. Hannah and Tim walked ahead of the teens and talked about  _ The Avengers _ and Minecraft.

One house at the end of a street looked like something out of a horror movie. There were very lifelike animatronics of ghosts, witches, and zombies. Cobwebs, “do not enter” tape, and fake blood was all around the lawn and trees. There were 7 different headstones and one open plot. One of the headstones had a hand reaching out from it. Tim was fascinated by the house. Hannah didn’t seem bothered by it either, but Ethan froze and reached for Lex’s hand. Normally he’d be able to act tough, but he’d been feeling halfway little for the past hour. Lex had to keep pinching him to remind him not to fully slip, but it was hard. This house made his little side want to cry and hide under his blankets with Alex and Lex and his pacifier.

“You guys go ahead,” Lex said to the kids. “We’ll sit this one out.” She waited until they were out of earshot to turn to Ethan. “You okay?” She asked.

“Scary,” he mumbled, leaning down to hide his face against her shoulder.

“We can’t go home yet, Eth.” Hannah probably wouldn’t mind, but they had Tim with them. They didn’t want to cut Halloween short for him and make him upset. Hannah was starting to care less and less about Halloween each year since she’d turned 10.

“Want Alex.”

“You can’t be little yet either. We’ll go to your house after Mr. Houston gets Tim and you can have Alex and be little then. But you have to be big now, okay?”

Ethan saw one of the zombie animatronics move out of the corner of his eye and whimpered. “Don’t wanna.” Lex didn’t either. The house was creeping her out a bit too, but she had to stay big for the kids and Ethan.

“Is Ethan okay?” Tim asked. Hannah elbowed him. She’d told him they had to ask to go home after this house. She didn’t tell him why, but he said he would if she gave him some of her candy.

“He’s fine.” Lex’s voice was muffled behind Ethan’s curly hair. She pinched his stomach to get him to let go of her and hopefully push him further from his headspace.

“Can we go back to your house?” Tim asked. “I’m kinda tired now….”

“Me too,” Hannah said.

Lex frowned. “Are you guys sure?” Both kids nodded.

“We should go to Ethan’s and watch a movie!” Hannah suggested. It was only 6:30, so Mr. Houston wouldn’t be there for a while still. And she figured that would be okay for Lex and Ethan. They could just sit and watch the movie and not fight themselves anymore. And Tim wouldn’t question them being quiet if a movie was on. Or if he did Hannah would tell him to shut up and watch the movie.

“Okay,” Lex agreed. “We’ll have to stop at home to get changed. I’m not wearing this thing any longer than I have to.”

Once the four of them were at Ethan’s, Lex took him upstairs while Hannah made them all popcorn and Tim looked for a movie on Disney+.

Ethan flopped onto his bed and hugged Alex tight. He grabbed his pacifier too and stuck it in his mouth. Lex grabbed his pajamas from his dresser.

“Do you need help getting changed?” She asked him. Ethan nodded. Not a great sign. They still had at least two hours with Tim and Ethan was deep in his headspace.

Lex changed him into a pair of Spongebob pajamas. She winced seeing the red mark on his stomach from where she’d been pinching him that night. Maybe she shouldn’t have pinched him so hard….

Lex tried to take the pacifier out of Ethan’s mouth, but he grunted and turned his head away from her. “Ethan, you can have it back in two hours.”

“C’n I stay up here?” He asked around the pacifier. He didn’t want to watch a movie anyway. He just wanted to cuddle his teddy bear and color to get his mind off that house.

“No.” Lex didn’t want to leave him alone up here while he was little, but she didn’t want to leave Hannah and Tim alone either!

“Come watch the movie, then we can come up here after Tim leaves.”

“Don’t wanna!”

“Tough.” Lex grabbed the pacifier and Alex and put them both on top of Ethan’s dresser before pulling him up. She hated being mean to him, but she needed him to cooperate for just 2 hours! Was that so hard? At least she was feeling bigger now. Being an ass helped with that.

Lex lightly pushed Ethan onto the couch downstairs. He looked up at her with big sad eyes. Lex felt horrible. She kissed the top of his head and whispered “sorry” to him.

Hannah and Tim were on the floor in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn and all their candy between them. Another bowl of popcorn was on the coffee table for Lex and Ethan.  _ Hocus Pocus _ was set up on the TV.

“I have to go let your dad know that we came back here instead, Tim. Does anyone want anything from the kitchen?”

“Coke, please,” Hannah said. Tim also asked for a coke.

“Eth? You want some ice cream?” He wasn’t a big fan of popcorn.

“Chocolate,” he mumbled, nodding.

Lex texted Mr. Houston Ethan’s address and told him they came back here instead to watch a movie. She got three cans of coke, a bowl of chocolate ice cream, and a plastic cup full of apple juice and brought them all back to the living room.

Ethan took the ice cream, gratefully, but was still upset. He’d rather be in his room. Lex sat next to him and gave him a tight hug. “Two hours,” she whispered. It was more so for herself than for him. She’d give him a better apology then and read to him and whatever else he wanted.

“Ready to start the movie?” Tim asked.

“Yup!” Lex said, putting the popcorn on her lap and leaning against Ethan. She gently rubbed the area she’d been pinching that day. Ethan hummed and took a bite of his ice cream.

Mr. Houston picked Tim up a few minutes after the movie ended. He handed both teens $40 for watching him and thanked them again. They said it was no problem and that Hannah had fun with him. They’d happily watch him again some time. (Preferably they wouldn’t be struggling with their headspaces when they did.)

Once Tim was gone Ethan tugged on Lex’s hand, pouting.

“Ethan and I are gonna go upstairs, okay, Hannah? You can stay down here and watch more movies if you want, but I want you in bed by 11.”

Hannah nodded.

Ethan dragged Lex to his room and grabbed his pacifier and Alex again.

“I’m sorry I had to be mean to you before, Eth,” Lex said. “I didn’t want to leave Hannah and Tim alone and you were just too little to stay up here alone. I shouldn’t have lost my patience with you.”

“‘S okay,” he said around the pacifier. “S’rry couldn’t be big.”

“That’s not your fault. I was struggling too.”

Ethan straightened up a bit. “C’n be little now!”

Lex nodded. “In a minute. You need to clean your face first. You have chocolate on your mouth.” She hadn’t thought to bring a wet napkin with her for Ethan’s ice cream before. He was a very messy eater when little.

Lex led him to the bathroom and cleaned his face with a washcloth. Once they were back in his room, they sat on his bed with their stuffed animals and their book.

“Lexie?” Ethan asked, still with his pacifier in. “C’n we skip that house next year?’

Lex nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” She hugged Dorito and cuddled into Ethan’s side before opening up the book.

**Author's Note:**

> the spooky ass house was definitely Ted's, just saying. he probably gave the kids shitty candy too. or pretzels or some shit.  
> also, nobody asked, but i want to say: Hidgens pays for Ethan's Disney+ (Hidgens is Ethan's uncle in this, we'll see him in the next fic i post)


End file.
